Remonter La Pente
by Mana2702
Summary: Bilbon se retrouve orphelin, il va devoir apprendre à vivre seul et à affronter les conséquences de la mort de sa mère. Heureusement pour lui, un beau brun va l'aider à surmonter les problèmes.
1. Chapter 1

Ce jour-là était gris, froid et pluvieux. Bilbon se tenait là, trempé jusqu'aux os, seul et la tête baissée. Le vent soufflait si fort que les arbres se penchaient, mais il ne le remarquait pas. Il ne voyait rien de tout ça, tout ce qu'il voyait était sa solitude. Aujourd'hui il enterrait sa mère, et personne d'autre à part lui n'était venu rendre hommage à cette dernière. Il soupira et jeta la rose blanche qu'il avait apporté, la fleur préférée de sa mère. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses bouclettes trempées et les rejeta en arrière. Deux hommes s'approchèrent, ils devaient reboucher la tombe. Bilbon ferma les yeux, inspira pleinement puis hocha la tête, leur donnant son accord. Doucement il se détourna et retourna d'un pas lent jusqu'à sa voiture. Le jeune homme se sentait vide. Il avait perdu son père à 3 ans, et maintenant qu'il en avait 19, il perdait sa mère. Le blond s'installa derrière le volant et éclata en sanglots, sa mère avait eu beaucoup d'amis, mais manifestement ils avaient eu trop peur du mauvais temps pour venir lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent, puis Bilbon démarra enfin. Il conduisit jusqu'à la maison sans vraiment s'en rendre compte puis se gara. Il monta dans l'appartement et toute la réalité lui sauta à la gorge. Cette fois sa mère n'était pas tranquillement en train de tricoter devant la télé en l'attendant, aucune délicieuse odeur de nourriture en train de cuire ne sortait de la cuisine. Il n'y avait que le froid, le silence et le vide. Bilbon se racla la gorge, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes et alluma la cheminée. L'adolescent se déshabilla et mit ses vêtements devant le feu, il était toujours trempé. Après s'être séché il se prépara du thé et s'assit devant la cheminée, attendant que tout redevienne comme avant, même si c'était impossible. Un long moment après, le téléphone le fit sursauter. Le blond l'attrapa d'une main molle et décrocha tout aussi mollement:

«-Allô?

-Monsieur Sacquet?

-Oui.

-Je suis Maître Balin, le notaire de votre mère.

-Ah… oui.

-Je vous appel pour convenir d'un rendez-vous afin d'étudier le testament de votre mère…

-Oui, quand voulez-vous que je vienne?

-Disons demain?

-D'accord.

-Alors je vous attends demain disons vers 10h30, ça vous va?

-Je serai là, au revoir.»

Il raccrocha et s'allongea sur le tapis. Bilbon avait l'esprit totalement vide. Il se leva, s'habilla et partit. Il se dirigea vers le refuge d'animaux le plus proche, il ne voulait pas rester seul dans l'appartement.

* * *

L'adolescent entra et la dame de l'accueil le regarda d'un air surpris:

«-Bonjour…

-Bonjour madame, j'aimerai voir les chiens s'il vous plaît.

-Avez-vous une carte d'identité?»

Bilbon soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit sa carte d'identité. On lui donnait souvent 15 ans lors qu'il approchait des 20, mais il avait l'habitude. La jeune femme regarda la carte d'identité et hocha la tête d'un air navré. Bilbon savait pourquoi, la mort de sa mère avait fait la une des journaux puisqu'elle s'était faite assassinée par un toxicomane dans la rue un soir qu'elle rentrait du travail. Bilbon pinça les lèvres:

«-Est-ce que je peux voir les chiens maintenant?

-Oui bien sûr.»

Elle demanda à un de ses collègues de l'emmener. L'homme le conduisit en silence, ce que préféra Bilbon. Il avança à travers les couloirs et bientôt les aboiements se firent entendre. Bilbon sourit et regarda chaque chien, il voulait trouver le bon. Tout à coup il s'arrêta, une connexion venait de s'établir entre un chiot et lui. Il s'accroupit pour mieux le voir, c'était un berger polonais de Podhale. Il était adorable, tout blanc, à battre de la queue joyeusement et à sautiller dans tous les sens. Bilbon sourit:

«-C'est lui que je veux. »

L'homme hocha la tête et attrapa doucement le petit chiot avant de retourner vers l'accueil. La jeune femme sourit:

«-Vous avez trouvé un compagnon apparemment.

-En effet.

-Alors nous allons faire les papiers si votre choix est sûr.

-Oui je suis certain de le vouloir.

-D'accord, alors votre nom, votre prénom et votre adresse.

-Bilbon Sacquet, 7 Cul-De-Sac à la Comté.

-D'accord, votre date de naissance?

-Le 28 juin 1998.

-D'accord, alors ce petit bonhomme est déjà pucé, tatoué et stérilisé. Quel nom souhaitez-vous lui donner?

-Hum… Smaug.

-D'accord, alors nous allons vous donnez le matériel nécessaire pour que Smaug se sente au mieux.

-D'accord.»

La dame lui donna un panier, un collier, une laisse, deux gamelles, un os à ronger, un énorme sac de nourriture et quelques jouets. Bilbon écarquilla les yeux:

«-Vous me donnez tout ça?!

-Oui, nous en avons beaucoup, et ça nous prend énormément de place. De plus c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire, ce n'est pas tout les jours que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous décide sérieusement d'adopter un animal.

-Merci beaucoup.»

Bilbon attrapa son porte-monnaie et tendit un billet de 50 à la jeune femme:

«-Voilà… c'est un don puisque vous avez été si gentille. De plus j'adore les animaux et je trouve important de pouvoir s'occuper d'eux correctement.

-Merci infiniment, vous êtes une bonne personne monsieur Sacquet!

-Non c'est normal.»

Il alla charger les affaires de Smaug dans la voiture, puis revint chercher le chiot. Il le prit contre lui, salua la jeune femme et partit. Il conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement et monta avec le chiot dans les bras. Smaug avait un peu peur de se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu, mais Bilbon le câlina pour le rassurer. Il revint ensuite avec toutes ses affaires et les rangea. Il lui mit à manger et à boire, espérant que ça aide le chiot à se détendre.

* * *

Le jeune homme commença à avoir faim, il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine. Il inspecta le contenu des tiroirs et du frigo. Bilbon décida de faire simple: des pâtes et un steak. Il se mit donc à cuisiner, mettant un peu de musique pour casser ce silence étouffant. Smaug vint à ses pieds et joua dans ses jambes. Bilbon sourit et le caressa, il était content de ne pas se retrouver totalement seul, il n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Le blond était furieux contre cet homme horrible qui avait tué sa mère innocente sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas eu de drogue à lui donner.

Belladonna avait pourtant été une femme merveilleuse et généreuse toute sa vie. Elle donnait toujours des provisions aux banques alimentaires, elle était bénévole dans des foyers pour SDF, chaque année elle organisait une œuvre de charité en faveur des plus démunis. Tout cela en plus d'être une mère présente, attentionnée et aimante. Une telle personne n'aurait jamais dû perdre la vie si bêtement. Bilbon essuya la larme sur sa joue du revers de la main, la colère ne la ferait pas revenir. Heureusement ce salaud était en prison et y resterait sûrement toute sa vie.

Bilbon mangea et alluma la télé, regarder quelque-chose de drôle lui ferait du bien. Il regarda donc la télé jusqu'à s'endormir devant, Smaug couché sur ses genoux. La présence du chiot lui avait réellement fait un bien fou. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était triste et mal, il devait s'occuper de ce petit chien à tout prix. Il n'avait pas voulu repenser à son rendez-vous du lendemain chez le notaire, car lire le testament serait réellement la preuve que sa mère ne reviendrait plus.

* * *

Bilbon fit des cauchemars toute la nuit, il pensait à sa mère. Le blond se réveilla en sueur, le souffle court. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche, allant ensuite dans son lit. Smaug vint se coucher sur le sol à côté de lui comme pour monter la garde, et l'adolescent s'endormit à nouveau. Il dormit mieux, mais le réveil serait difficile, il le savait déjà. Le plus dur n'était pas passé, maintenant il devrait s'occuper de tous les papiers, des questions d'héritage et autres choses juridiques auxquelles il ne comprenait rien. En attendant, la nuit l'épargna et vida son esprit fragile et innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**J'ai mit une petite dédicace à mon amie Angelyou j'espère que tu la verra. Et Ignis merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ça t'ai plu, voici la suite :)**_

* * *

Bilbon grogna quand le réveil de son portable sonna et que Smaug se mit à aboyer. Bilbon éteignit le réveil, caressa Smaug et se leva. Le jeune homme alla prendre une douche et s'habilla, il allait devoir partir pour son rendez-vous avec Maître Balin. Il caressa Smaug et quitta l'appartement, espérant que le chiot ne ferait pas de dégâts . Il arriva au cabinet du notaire quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Bilbon entra dans le cabinet et donna son nom à la secrétaire. Celle-ci prévint le notaire qu'il était arricé. Le blond pu entrer dans le bureau et vit le notaire. Il était vieux, avait une longue barbe blanche et un costume impeccable. Bilbon sourit poliment et serra la main du notaire. Celui-ci avait un sourire aimable, des yeux doux bien que son nez fut gros et crochu. Il le regarda:

«-Bonjour jeune homme, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Bon commençons. Alors je vais procéder à la lecture du testament si vous le voulez bien.

-Oui qu'on en finisse s'il vous plaît.

-Moi Belladonna Touque Sacquet annonce léguer la totalité de mes biens financiers, immobiliers et matériels à mon fils unique Bilbon Sacquet qui est tout pour moi. Je souhaite que mon fils vivre ses rêves et qu'il profite intelligemment de l'argent qu'il va recevoir. Je prie pour qu'il rencontre l'amour et qu'il en profite pleinement.»

Bilbon sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il inspira longuement et hocha la tête. Le notaire lui tendit un mouchoir et demanda à sa secrétaire d'apporter un verre d'eau. Bilbon le remercia, il était très gentil et compréhensif pour un notaire. L'adolescent avait presque l'impression de voir un oncle éloigné ou un grand-père en lui. Balin le regarda:

«-Le testament s'arrête là de toute façon. Il faudra juste votre signature quand vous vous sentirez mieux.

-D'accord, merci de votre gentillesse en tout cas.

-Pas de problème, votre mère a réglé tous les frais de notaire de son vivant.

-Bien…

-Je vous conseille de voir une assistante sociale pour vous aider avec toute la paperasse.

-D'accord, merci du conseil.»

Bilbon se leva et signa le papier qu'il lui tendait. Balin lui sourit et le regarda:

«-Votre mère était une femme bien, elle laisse un énorme trou dans le cœur de notre ville.

-C'est vrai qu'elle était très impliquée.

-En effet.»

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et Bilbon partit. Il rentra chez lui et chercha le numéro d'une assistante sociale. Il les appela et la jeune femme lui donna rendez-vous l'après-midi même. Bilbon mangea, donna à manger à Smaug et partit pour le bureau de l'assistante sociale.

* * *

Bilbon arriva et la secrétaire lui indiqua le bureau dans lequel il devait aller. Bilbon toqua à la porte et entra. Il fut surpris de se retrouver face à un homme, il fronça les sourcils:

«-Pardon, mais c'est avec vous que j'ai rendez-vous? Je suis monsieur Sacquet.

-En effet, je suis monsieur Durin votre assistant social.

-Mais…

-Non, il n'y a pas que des femmes qui font ce métier. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

-Merci.»

Il s'assit et regarda l'homme en face de lui. Il était brun avec des yeux bleus très clairs. Il avait une barbe bien taillée et des dents parfaitement blanches chaque fois qu'il souriait. Il attrapa un dossier vierge et un bloc de feuilles officielles:

«-Alors commençons, nom prénom et date de naissance. J'ai déjà votre numéro, la secrétaire me l'a transmis.

-Sacquet Bilbon, né le 28 juin 1998. J'habite au 7 Cul-De-Sac à la Comté.

-Ok, alors avez-vous déjà vu le notaire?

-Oui, l'enterrement de ma mère a eu lieu hier, et j'ai vu le notaire ce matin.

-Ok, vous n'avez plus de parents?

-Non.

-D'autres membres de la famille?

-Non.

-Je vois… alors je vais vous aider à faire toutes les déclarations nécessaires pour toucher votre héritage, pour mettre les papiers officiels et juridiques à votre nom. Je vais vous aider à tout ce côté paperasse barbant.

-Ok… vous parlez bizarrement pour une assistante sociale.

-Mais non voyons, je m'adapte aux gens desquels je m'occupe. Vous êtes jeunes, je peux me relâcher, mais si je parlais avec quelqu'un qui a le double de votre âge alors je devrais parler comme quelqu'un de respectable.»

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait rien à cette situation. Toutefois ce monsieur Durin n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Le brun passa une main dans sa barbe et sourit:

«-Vous pouvez m'appeler Thorin, j'ai quasiment votre âge après tout.»

Thorin termina de remplir les parties des papiers le concernant et expliqua:

«-Alors c'est la partie chiante du dossier: il faut un acte de décès de votre mère et de votre père, un justificatif de domicile, l'acte de propriété de l'appartement, les derniers impôts et un livret de famille.

-D'accord, je dois apporter tout ça quand?

-Dès que possible.

-Disons demain après-midi?

-Oui d'accord. »

Thorin attrapa un post-it et nota une fois de plus tous les documents qu'il faudrait rapporter et une heure de rendez-vous. Bilbon prit le tout et hocha la tête:

«-D'accord, merci pour tout.

-Mais non merci à vous. On se voit demain.»

Bilbon se leva et serra la main de Thorin avant de partir. Le blond rentra chez lui et partit directement promener avec Smaug. Le pauvre chiot avait été seul quasiment toute la journée. Ils firent donc une longue promenade pour compenser ça avant de rentrer. Bilbon alla prendre une douche et prépara le dîner. Il mangea, fit la vaisselle puis regarda la télé.

* * *

Au moment d'aller coucher le blond marqua une pause devant la chambre de sa mère. Il inspira un grand coup puis entra. Il avait besoin de prendre les papiers dans son bureau. L'odeur du parfum de sa mère l'enveloppa. Il ferma les yeux et alla vers le le bureau, il connaissait la chambre par cœur.. Il ouvrit le tiroir du haut et prit le dossier spécial papiers importants. Belladonna avait toujours été une femme organisée. Il alla dans sa chambre rapidement, si il restait un instant de plus dans la chambre de sa mère il allait encore fondre en larmes. La nuit fut agitée, Bilbon eut un peu de mal à dormir, avoir sentit le parfum de sa mère alors qu'elle n'était plus là l'avait chamboulé.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon vérifia qu'il avait tous les papiers nécessaires et attendit l'heure du rendez-vous. En attendant il alla promener avec Smaug, il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Le blond avait besoin de voir des gens, même si ils étaient totalement inconnus. Voir des visages prouvait qu'il n'était pas seul au monde, qu'il pouvait faire des rencontres si il le souhaitait.

* * *

Bilbon se rendit au rendez-vous avec Thorin. Celui-ci sourit et le fit entrer dans son bureau. Le blond s'assit et tendit le dossiers avec tous les papiers. Thorin les observa et hocha la tête:

«-Il y a tout, en passant j'ai oublié de le dire hier, mais mes condoléances pour votre mère. Je n'imagine pas à quel point ça doit être difficile.

-C'est gentil. J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Mais bon, j'ai adopté un chiot pour ne pas me sentir seul. M'occuper de lui m'évitera de faire des bêtises.

-Ah sage décision vous êtes un jeune homme mâture et réfléchi. C'est quoi comme race?

-Un berger polonais de Podhale.

-Oh oui ils sont si mignons petits et si énormes adultes! Moi j'ai un chat crème, il s'appelle Thranduil.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, regardez.»

Le brun montra une photo de son chat qu'il avait sur son téléphone. Bilbon sourit:

«-Oh il est adorable! Regardez, mon chiot s'appelle Smaug.»

Il montra la photo de Smaug sur son téléphone. Thorin sourit en regardant:

«-Oh il est tellement adorable. Il doit vous apporter beaucoup de joie.

-En effet, je l'ai adopté à la SPA alors je me dis que je lui ai sauvé la vie.

-C'est une très belle action. Moi j'ai trouvé Thranduil en bas de chez moi quand j'allais chercher mon courrier. Il était dans le caniveau, presque en train de se noyer car il pleuvait à verse. Il avait encore les yeux collés, il n'était même pas sevré, il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux semaines. Je l'ai nourri au biberon, je l'ai chéri et maintenant il est absolument magnifique et fort.

-Waouh… c'est une magnifique histoire!

-Et elle est vraie.»

Bilbon sourit, il était content que son assistant social soit aussi un amoureux des animaux. Thorin le regarda:

«-Vous avez déjà une idée de profession?

-Non. Mais je suis à la recherche intensive peu importe ce qui vient, je ne veux pas rester seul chez moi à rien faire. J'ai envie de faire quelque-chose pour m'occuper.

-C'est très honorable, vous êtes jeunes pour assumer tout ça seul.

-Merci, malheureusement ce n'est pas un choix, c'est juste la vie. Et vous m'avez dit que j'étais mâture tout à l'heure, je pense que ça vient du fait que j'ai dû organiser l'enterrement de ma mère il y a quelques jours. J'ai dû choisir la tenue dans laquelle elle reposerait pour l'éternité! Croyez moi, ça tue la part d'enfance qu'il peut vous rester.

-Je comprend, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je vous ajoute ma ligne personnelle.»

Il tendit sa carte professionnelle avec son numéro privé en dessous. Bilbon sourit et rangea la carte dans son porte-monnaie:

«-Merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie c'est normal, vous êtes jeune, vous vivez une période difficile et je suis assistante sociale. C'est normal que je sois joignable en toute circonstance, je suis là pour vous aider. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et faite un câlin à Smaug de ma part.

-Pas de problème, faites une caresse à Thranduil de la mienne dans ce cas.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire, une poignée de main et Bilbon rentra chez lui. Il s'entendait bien avec son assistant social ça lui faisait très plaisir. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et Smaug lui sauta dessus. Le petit blond joua avec lui et sourit, Smaug lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes. Il alla promener avec le chiot, le plein air leur fit du bien.

* * *

Bilbon marcha jusqu'au cimetière et alla sur la tombe de sa mère. Il lui présenta Smaug puis rentra chez lui. Le blond prépara le dîner et se régala tout en regardant la télé. Il ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais au moins lorsqu'il se coucha il était moins triste et se disait qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Il savait que ce ne serait pas pour maintenant, mais la douleur finirait bel et bien par s'atténuer il en était sûr.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jeune blond devait récupérer le certificat de décès de sa mère, il avait déjà celui de son père dans le dossier des papiers importants. Il appela Maître Balin. Celui-ci lui annonça qu'il pourrait venir récupérer ce dont il avait besoin le lendemain au cabinet, aujourd'hui il était trop occupé. Bilbon en profita pour faire un peu de ménage et se promener avec Smaug. Le chiot était ravi de marcher, il aimait apparemment flâner dans les rues de la ville.

* * *

Bilbon s'assit dans un parc et ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière. Le blondinet profitait des quelques rayons du soleil printanier. Il aurait préféré une belle journée lors de l'enterrement de sa mère, au moins des gens seraient venu lui rendre hommage. Bilbon était réellement blessé par le manque de courage des gens, ils étaient restés chez eux sous prétexte qu'il pleuvait. Les aboiements de Smaug sortirent Bilbon de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son chiot. Il était en train de jouer joyeusement avec un autre chien. Bilbon sourit et son téléphone sonna. Il arqua un sourcil et décrocha:

«-Allô?

-Monsieur Sacquet c'est la secrétaire de Maître Balin. Il m'a demandé de vous rappeler pour vous prévenir que vous pouvez venir récupérer les papiers dont vous avez besoin.

-Oh… d'accord, à une heure précise?

-Non, Maître Balin a des rendez-vous toute la journée mais il m'a confié les papiers dont vous avez besoin, alors vous n'avez qu'à venir à l'accueil quand vous voulez.»

Le jeune homme regarda l'heure et hocha la tête:

«-D'accord, si j'arrive dans un petit quart d'heure ça va?

-Parfait.

-Par contre j'aurais mon chien avec moi.

-Pas de problème.

-Merci à tout à l'heure.»

Il raccrocha et appela Smaug. Le chiot couru vers lui et glapit joyeusement. Ils partirent en direction du cabinet du notaire. Ils marchèrent tranquillement et Bilbon monta. La secrétaire lui sourit et lui tendit une enveloppe brune avec des copies de son dossier:

«-Voilà pour vous, vous fallait-il autre chose?

-Non c'est bon merci.

-Très bien, bonne journée.

-Au revoir et merci encore.»

Bilbon rentra chez lui. En passant il s'arrêta faire quelques courses. Il vit Thorin un peu plus loin. Le brun leva la tête au même moment et lui sourit. Il s'approcha:

«-Bonjour, quel drôle de hasard.

-Bonjour, en effet, vous vivez dans le secteur?

-Non, mais je passe voir ma sœur, elle habite dans le quartier et m'a demandé de faire quelques courses.

-Oh ok.

-Je suis venu avec Smaug si vous voulez.

-Oh oui je serai ravi de le voir. Je suis sûr qu'il est encore plus adorable en vrai qu'en photo.

-Oh que oui.»

Thorin sourit:

«-Alors on se retrouve à la sortie?

-Oui pourquoi pas.»

Bilbon hocha la tête et fit ses courses dans son coin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les caisses et paya. Il vit Thorin un peu plus loin qui venait de payer lui aussi. Le blond s'approcha en lui souriant et lui lança:

«-Venez, Smaug m'attends à la sortie.»

Ils sortirent et virent le chiot allongé sur le trottoir. Il se leva et se mit à aboyer joyeusement lorsqu'il vit son maître. Bilbon sourit et le détacha. Thorin sourit:

«-Oh mon dieu il est tellement mignon!»

Il souleva le chiot dans ses bras et le caressa:

«-Salut toi, tu es le plus beau chiot que j'ai jamais vu! Je pourrais passer ma vie à te caresser!»

Bilbon sourit bêtement, il était content que son assistant social adore les animaux. Thorin passa un long moment à caresser le chien avant de redresser la tête:

«-Il est vraiment génial… malheureusement je dois y aller. En tout cas je serai ravi de faire une promenade avec cet adorable bébé.

-Pourquoi pas…

-Envoyez moi un message quand vous voudrez de la compagnie lors d'une promenade.

-Faisons ça.»

Thorin sourit et hocha la tête:

«-Parfait, passez une bonne fin de soirée.

-Merci vous aussi. J'espère avoir bientôt l'occasion de rencontrer Thranduil en retour.

-Avec grand plaisir, il est très gentil même avec les autres animaux.

-Tant mieux alors. À bientôt.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent chacun de leur côté. Bilbon n'arrêtait pas de sourire, il était tellement content que quelqu'un ait fait la connaissance de Smaug. C'était peut-être totalement ridicule, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de partager quelque-chose avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec sa mère. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il rentra à l'appartement et rangea ses courses en retirant la laisse de Smaug. Il inspira grandement et alla dans la chambre de sa mère. Il décida de faire honneur à sa mémoire, il rassembla ses affaires, les plia soigneusement et les entassa dans des valises. Il avait très mal, mais il voulait faire don de ces vêtements à des foyers pour gens défavorisés.

* * *

Faire cela lui prit des heures, il était en larmes mais il devait le faire. Même si il ne les apportait pas le jour même, il devait les rassembler. L'adolescent ressentait comme un besoin de faire ça maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt à passer à autre chose, mais il voulait arrêter d'espérer le retour de sa mère. Si il rangeait ses affaires il saurait qu'elle n'était pas susceptible de les remettre. C'était une drôle d'idée puisqu'elle ne pourrait vraiment plus les mettre, mais si ils n'étaient plus accrochés dans l'armoire, ça lui prouverait que c'était bel et bien terminé.

Bilbon s'endormit sur le lit, épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré. Smaug vint s'allonger à côté de lui avec un air triste lui aussi. Le blond passa une nuit sans rêve, il était totalement épuisé.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon se réveilla et soupira en voyant dans quel lit il se trouvait. Il se leva et prit son petit-déjeuner. Il décida d'envoyer un message à Thorin, lui proposant de venir le voir, ainsi il pourrait venir avec Thranduil. En attendant la réponse il alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain il vit une réponse positive du brun. Bilbon sourit bêtement et fit un peu de ménage.

* * *

Thorin sonna à la porte en milieu d'après-midi. Bilbon ouvrit et sourit en voyant le brun avec un chat dans les bras:

«-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Bilbon, bonjour Smaug.»

Le chiot était arrivé et sautillait joyeusement à leurs pieds. Les deux hommes entrèrent et Thorin posa le chat. Celui-ci renifla le chiot, se fit renifler lui aussi et manifestement ils s'entendirent aussitôt. Bilbon sourit et caressa le chat tout en demandant:

«-Vous voulez boire quelque-chose?

-Je veux bien un thé s'il vous plaît.

-Ça marche.»

Bilbon caressa une dernière fois le chat, se lava les mains et remplit la bouilloire. Il se tourna vers Thorin:

«-Désolé, je me rend compte avec du recul que c'était peut-être un peu déplacé de vous demander de venir.

-Mais non voyons, je suis là pour vous aider à aller mieux.

-Merci beaucoup, j'admets que j'avais besoin de voir un être humain car… hier soir j'ai rassemblé les affaires de ma mère et ça a été très dur.

-J'imagine oui, mais je me demande pourquoi vous le faites si rapidement?

-Si je passe devant sa chambre et que je ne vois plus d'affaires dans l'armoire alors mentalement ça m'aidera à ne plus espérer que ma mère revienne. Je ne vais peut-être pas les donner tout de suite, mais au moins je ne veux plus les voir accrocher là comme lorsqu'elle vivait encore.

-Je comprend, et c'est très courageux. Vraiment.

-C'est gentil, au fait, quel âge avez-vous?»

La bouilloire se mit à siffler. Bilbon l'arrêta et remplit une théière d'eau chaude. Il apporta ensuite un plateau avec la théière, tous ses différents thé, deux tasses, deux soucoupes, deux petites cuillères, du sucre, du lait et des gâteaux. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et sourit. Thorin lui sourit:

«-Pas de soucis, j'ai 23 ans.

-C'est jeune pour un assistant social non?

-J'ai sauté 2 classes alors j'ai eu mon diplôme plus tôt que tout le monde c'est normal.

-Oh, vous êtes un génie alors.

-Euh… je sais pas si on peut dire ça.»

Thorin choisit son thé et le mit dans la boule à infuser qu'il mit dans sa tasse. Bilbon fit de même et leur versa de l'eau, tout en se disant que c'était rare de rencontrer des gens modestes dans ce monde. Belladonna avait toujours était modeste malgré le fait qu'elle fasse autant pour la société. Il attrapa un gâteau et sourit:

«-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'être venu en tout cas.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir sinon je ne serai pas venu. En plus c'était normal que vous rencontriez Thranduil puisque vous m'avez présenté Smaug.»

Ils se mirent à rire et Bilbon tenta:

«-Peut-être qu'on pourrait se tutoyer quand on se voit hors du bureau?

-Oui pourquoi pas.»

Ils continuèrent donc de prendre le thé, puis Bilbon fit visiter l'appartement à Thorin:

«-Ce n'est pas indispensable que tu vois l'appartement, mais comme tu es mon assistant social je pense que c'est bien que tu sache dans quel environnement je vis.

-C'est bien. En tout cas j'ai passé un très bon après-midi avec toi.

-Merci, moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un.

-N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin de compagnie. J'imagine à quel point ça doit être dur de se retrouver seul. Car même si Smaug est le chiot le plus mignon du monde, ça n'apporte pas autant qu'une vraie discussion.

-C'est vrai, c'est très bien vu.»

Thorin sourit et attrapa Thranduil:

«-Il est temps que j'y aille. Bonne soirée Bilbon.

-Bonne soirée Thorin.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le brun partit. Bilbon nettoya ce qu'ils avaient utilisé pour le thé et alla marcher avec Smaug. Bilbon avait passé un excellent moment en présence de Thorin, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, mais là il était content d'en avoir trouvé un.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin travaillait quand sa secrétaire l'appela. Elle lui indiqua que ses rendez-vous de la journée avaient été annulés les uns après les autres à cause de la grippe qui faisait son grand retour. Le brun sourit, il avait donc son après-midi. Il sauvegarda ce qu'il était en train de faire, éteignit son ordinateur et partit. Le brun rentra chez lui et s'occupa de Thranduil. Sa visite chez Bilbon remontait déjà à deux bonnes semaines. Le blond n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis, peut-être avait-il besoin d'être seul.

Le brun décida d'aller voir sa sœur, ses neveux n'avaient pas école l'après-midi. Il toqua à la porte et les deux terreurs arrivèrent. Fili avait 5 ans et Kili 3, ils lui sautèrent aussitôt dessus. Thorin éclata de rire et se pencha. Il les embrassa puis les hissa sur ses épaules comme des sacs à patates. Il entra dans le salon, sa sœur était occupée au téléphone. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour ne pas la déranger et sortit avec les petits. Les trois garçons commencèrent à jouer au ballon, comme ça les petits n'iraient pas déranger leur mère.

* * *

Dis sortit quelques minutes plus tard et les regarda. Elle avait trois ans de plus que son frère, et elle se demandait quand il se déciderait à trouver quelqu'un. Thorin était beau, intelligent et respectable, pourtant il était toujours célibataire. La brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Thorin s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue:

«-Salut.

-Salut, ça va?

-Bien et toi?

-Oui, alors, quand nous présenteras-tu quelqu'un?

-Au hasard disons quand j'aurais trouvé ce quelqu'un en question.

-Ok je m'occupe des mes affaires, soupira Dis en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne veux pas souffrir inutilement. Je veux prendre le temps de connaître la personne avant de me lancer dans une relation.

-Tu as pourtant tout pour toi, je ne vois pas ce qui bloque!

-Rien ne bloque, disons que le fait d'avoir été violé toute mon enfance ne m'a pas aidé à vouloir trouver l'amour.

-Je sais que c'est très dur, mais c'était il y a longtemps, il faut réussir à passer à autre chose.

-C'est facile à dire quand on ne l'a pas vécu.»

Dis soupira et prit son frère dans ses bras. Même si il faisait trois têtes de plus qu'elle, il paraissait toujours vulnérable et enfantin quand elle le prenait contre elle. Le pauvre Thorin avait été victime de viol pendant très longtemps lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, un habitant du village hors de tout soupçon, très impliqué dans la vie de la commune avait réussi à abuser du pauvre petit garçon et sa famille avait mit du temps à réaliser ce qui se passait réellement. De plus Thorin était jeune et n'osait pas raconter ce qui se passait, c'est un jour un autre garçon qui avait avoué, étant lui aussi victime de cet homme. Une enquête avait révélé qu'il avait abusé de plus d'une dizaine d'enfants au fil des années et il avait été emprisonné. Malheureusement le mal avait été fait, et Thorin était resté traumatisé.

Dis savait que c'était difficile pour son frère. Elle caressa ses cheveux:

«-Aller, viens prendre un thé ça te fera du bien.»

Elle voulu se détourner mais Thorin garda sa main dans la sienne:

«-Tu sais ce n'est pas pour t'embêter que je ne présente personne. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à faire assez confiance aux personnes que je rencontre pour envisager une relation avec eux. Quand je vous présenterai quelqu'un, c'est que je lui ferai une confiance aveugle.

-Je sais mon chéri, je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout. J'ai peur que ce pervers t'ai détruit à jamais, qu'il ai retiré ta capacité à t'ouvrir aux autres.

-J'ai suivi une thérapie pour ça, je vais mieux maintenant. La preuve, mon métier consiste à aider les autres, justement pour éviter qu'ils vivent des horreurs comme celles que j'ai vécu.

-Je sais.»

Ils prirent le thé et les petits rentrèrent pour prendre leur goûter. Thorin demanda:

«-Et toi ça va toujours avec Stan?

-Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer du boulot. On réfléchit à nos prochaines vacances.

-Bien, c'est un chic type.

-Je sais, et un très bon père.»

La jeune femme sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter un moment avant que Thorin ne décide de rentrer chez lui. Au moment où il passait la porte son portable sonna. Il décrocha:

«-Allô?

-Thorin c'est Bilbon.

-Ah bonjour, ça fait longtemps!

-En effet, je t'appelle pour savoir si tu voulais venir te promener avec Smaug et moi? On va faire une petite randonnée en forêt car j'ai un jour de congé.

-Ah tu as trouvé un emploi?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles. On se retrouve chez moi dans 20 minutes?

-Parfait, à tout de suite.»

Thorin raccrocha et se changea. Il troqua son jean contre un jogging, sa chemise contre un t-shirt et une veste de jogging et ses chaussures de villes contre des baskets. Il attrapa un petit sac à dos et y rangea une bouteille d'eau, des lunettes de soleil puis des barres de céréales. Une fois tout cela prêt il donna une dernière caresse à Thranduil et partit. Le chat le regarda d'un air accusateur, mécontent de le voir déjà repartir et lui tourna le dos pour prouver son mécontentement. Thorin fut très amusé par la réaction de son chat, il avait toujours eu ce petit côté hautain à l'exception de quand il rencontrait des gens pour la première fois. Chez lui par contre Thranduil se prenait pour le maître du monde, c'était très drôle.

* * *

Bilbon entendit sa sonnette retentir et sourit. Il alla ouvrir et regarda Thorin:

«-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Alors prêt?

-Oui allons-y.»

Bilbon vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien tout prit et ils partirent. Bilbon accrocha la laisse de Smaug et ils partirent. Il portait un jogging, un t-shirt et des baskets. Ils prirent la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'en forêt. Bilbon se gara et ils commencèrent à marcher. Thorin avait les mains dans les poches, ils marchaient d'un pas tranquille. Thorin demanda:

«-Alors, tu as trouvé un emploi dans quel domaine?

-Je suis réceptionniste dans un hôtel.

-Bien, c'est quoi comme contrat?

-Un CDI, je termine ma période d'essai après-demain.

-Bien, j'espère que ça ira.

-J'espère aussi.

-En même temps il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça n'aille pas.

-C'est gentil.»

Bilbon sourit et détacha Smaug. Le chiot se mit à courir joyeusement à travers les arbres. Bilbon hocha la tête:

«-Je suis content d'avoir trouvé ce boulot, au moins ça m'occupe.

-C'est bien d'occuper son temps lorsqu'on traverse une période difficile.»

Thorin était parfaitement détendu en présence de Bilbon. Étrangement l'adolescent était au plus mal, pourtant il gardait le sourire et une certaine joie de vivre. Thorin était stupéfait par cette attitude. Il demanda tout en avançant:

«-Mais tu n'as pas de copine?

-Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis de toute façon.

-Je veux dire une petite copine.

-Oh… non. Ma mère restera la seule femme de ma vie, car… je préfère la compagnie des hommes. Enfin je crois car j'ai pas vraiment essayé.

-Oh… en tout cas tu en parle librement.

-C'est normal, tu me poses une question je répond.

-En effet.

-Et toi?

-Non, j'ai eu des soucis pendant ma jeunesse alors je n'ai pas très envie de me lancer là-dedans.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, j'ai disons du mal à faire confiance.

-Je comprend oui.»

Thorin sourit et regarda un peu plus loin, Smaug s'amusait à slalomer entre les arbres. Le chiot revint vers eux mais tomba dans une flaque de boue. Il trottina vers eux couvert de boue mais avec l'air plus heureux que jamais. Thorin sourit et le caressa, il se moquait d'avoir de la boue sur les mains. Bilbon regarda le grand brun et sourit:

«-Alors, être assistant social était une vocation chez toi?

-Oui, vu tous les problèmes que j'ai eu étant jeune, je me suis dit qu'à l'avenir j'aiderai les autres à ne pas avoir les mêmes.

-C'est indiscret mais que t'est-il arrivé?

-Disons que… je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

-Je comprend, désolé ça ne me regarde pas.

-C'est rien, c'est juste que je n'aime pas en parler, même avec ma famille.»

Ils continuèrent de marcher et changèrent de sujet. Bilbon savait que quelque-chose de terrible avait dû arriver, sinon Thorin aurait certainement déjà une petite amie. Ils s'approchèrent de la rivière. Smaug sauta dedans et nagea jusqu'à un bâton qui flottait. Il revint ensuite vers eux. À présent il était à nouveau blanc mais ses poils longs étaient trempés, ils pendaient le long de son corps. Bilbon sourit, prit le bâton et le jeta à nouveau. Le chiot sauta à nouveau et nagea pour le rattraper. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre et jouèrent un moment avec le chiot.

* * *

Ils avaient marché un long moment, leur pause était donc bien méritée. Thorin sortit sa bouteille d'eau et ses barres de céréales. Il tendit une barre à Bilbon et sourit:

«-En tout cas c'est agréable de sortir un peu de la ville et de prendre l'air.

-Je suis bien d'accord. En tout cas c'est très gentil de m'avoir accompagné.

-De rien, merci à toi de m'avoir invité.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Smaug vint se coucher à leurs pieds, il commençait à vraiment fatiguer. Bilbon le caressa:

«-C'est bien mon grand tu t'es bien dépassé aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai que pour un chiot si jeune il s'est bien débrouillé, on a bien fait 5 kilomètres depuis la voiture.

-Je pense oui.»

Ils repartirent donc dans le sens inverse. Bilbon portait le chiot car manifestement il n'arriverait pas à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Thorin caressa la tête du petit chiot avec tendresse. Ils marchèrent donc tranquillement jusqu'à la voiture. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et échangèrent un regard étrange. Ils étaient dans un cadre magnifique, quelque-chose, comme une connexion se faisait entre eux à cet instant précis. Thorin savait ce que c'était pour lui: il faisait confiance à Bilbon. Il n'avait pas insisté quand Thorin lui avait dit ne pas vouloir parler de son passé. Le blond déglutit et recommença à marcher:

«-En tout cas c'était vraiment agréable.

-C'est vrai, j'espère qu'on aura à nouveau l'occasion de se promener comme ça.

-J'espère aussi.»

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et montèrent. Smaug s'allongea sur la couverture placée sur le siège arrière et s'endormit aussitôt. Thorin le regarda avec tendresse puis regarda Bilbon:

«-Je peux t'inviter à dîner?

-Si tu veux, quand?

-Ce soir?

-D'accord. Il faut d'abord que je lave Smaug, il a adoré faire la rencontre de la boue.

-Oui le petit coquin.»

Il sourit et Bilbon se gara devant chez lui un peu plus tard. Thorin lui sourit:

«-Alors à plus tard, disons 19h30 chez moi? J'adore cuisiner.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

-A tout à l'heure.»

Thorin lui donna son adresse et partit à sa voiture. Bilbon monta en souriant et emmena Smaug dans la baignoire. Il alluma l'eau et le trempa avant de lui appliquer le shampooing spécial. Il termina de shampooiner le chiot et le rinça. Smaug adorait l'eau, il se mit à courir en rond dans la baignoire tout en aboyant avec joie. Bilbon le sécha et le laissa aller se coucher. L'adolescent prit une douche lui aussi et se changea.

* * *

Le blond était nerveux tout à coup, il n'avait jamais été dîner chez quelqu'un sans sa mère. Tout à coup l'absence de celle-ci lui était plus insupportable que jamais. Il aurait eu besoin de ses conseils, qu'elle le rassure. Bilbon éclata en sanglots, il se sentait tellement mal. Il resta dans son canapé un long moment avant de se mettre en route pour chez Thorin.

Lorsqu'il sonna il ne pu s'empêcher de sentir la délicieuse odeur qui lui parvenait. Thorin ouvrit et lui sourit. Bilbon eut le souffle coupé, le brun était absolument splendide. Il portait une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, un jean noir et un tablier ce qui était étrangement sexy. Le brun sourit:

«-Salut, entre.

-Merci.»

Bilbon entra en souriant, il tendit la bouteille de vin qu'il avait rapporté de chez lui. Thorin sourit et prit la bouteille qu'il alla mettre dans la cuisine. Bilbon resta debout dans le salon, il regarda Thranduil qui avait décidé de bouder manifestement. Le chat préférait montrer ses fesses. Thorin revint et lui sourit:

«-Assieds toi, fais comme chez toi.

-Merci.

-Tu veux boire quoi comme apéro? Il y a ton vin, du whisky, du gin, du martini, du jus d'orange, du soda…

-Je prendrai un verre de martini s'il te plaît.

-D'accord.»

Thorin lui servit son verre, se servit un verre de vin et apporta de quoi grignoter. Il s'assit et demanda:

«-Alors, Smaug s'en est remis?

-Écoute il a adoré la douche, maintenant il dort comme un bébé. Je suis partis il ronflait déjà.

-Tellement mignon. Je suis désolé pour cette vue, c'est vrai que Thranduil peut faire sa diva parfois.»

Il sourit et ils trinquèrent. Thorin porta le toast:

«-Alors à ton nouveau boulot.

-Oui, en espérant que la période d'essai se montre concluante.

-Je n'en doute pas. Par contre il faudra vraiment que tu passe au bureau dès que possible, que nous finissions ton dossier.

-Oui, à mon prochain congé je passe sans faute.

-Ok, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre que je t'invite chez moi, mais je trouve qu'on est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même. J'adore cuisiner, et j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir que quelqu'un cuisine pour toi.

-C'est très gentil, c'est pile ce dont j'ai besoin.»

Le blond avait un léger béguin pour Thorin, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il papotèrent donc tout en prenant l'apéro. Thorin sourit:

«-J'espère que tu vas aimer, j'ai prévu du rôti de bœuf avec des haricots verts, des pommes de terre, des champignons et des marrons.

-Parfait, j'adore.

-Très bien. Je trouve que c'est à la fois simple et délicieux.

-Tu as bien raison.»

Thorin lui sourit et alla mettre la table. Bilbon regarda une photo qui était posée sur le meuble face à lui. C'était Thorin avec une brune, un blond et deux enfants. Il déduisit que ça devait être sa sœur, il en avait parlé l'autre jour. Thorin revint et suivit son regard:

«-C'est ma sœur, Dis, son mari Stan et leurs deux enfants, Fili et Kili.

-Vous formez une jolie famille.

-Merci beaucoup.»

Thorin sourit et s'installa à nouveau sur le canapé. Bilbon lui sourit sans trop savoir quoi dire et ils passèrent à table quelques minutes après.

* * *

Ils se régalèrent, parlant de tout et de rien. Thorin demanda:

«-Alors, est-ce que c'est moins dur d'être dans l'appartement?

-Oui, grâce à Smaug, au travail et aux quelques fois où on passe du temps ensemble ça me facilite un peu les choses.

-Tant mieux.»

Ils continuèrent de manger et le brun sentit qu'ils étaient vraiment amis à présent. Thranduil leur accorda enfin sa présence. Il vint se poser sur les genoux de Thorin et réclama des caresses. Le brun sourit:

«-Sacrée diva!»

Il accorda avec plaisir les caresses que lui réclamait le félin. Le blond se passa une main sur le visage:

«-Bon, c'était délicieux merci beaucoup.

-Mais non ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Je vais te laisser, je travaille demain.

-Pas de soucis, en tout cas c'était une soirée très agréable.

-C'est vrai, à bientôt.»

Bilbon se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Thorin se leva à son tour et vint derrière lui. Bilbon se retourna et se heurta au torse musclé de Thorin. Il recula en rougissant:

«-Désolé, encore merci pour tout. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée, c'était vraiment super. Sois prudent.»

Il se pencha et lui fit la bise. Thorin fut surpris lui-même de son geste. Bilbon lui sourit et partit rapidement pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule à être tout rouge comme ça.

* * *

Le blond n'en revenait pas, Thorin lui avait fait la bise. Ce n'était pas un baiser à proprement parlé, mais ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il rentra chez lui sur un petit nuage, il avait ressenti comme de l'électricité lorsque la barbe de Thorin avait touché sa joue. Bilbon secoua la tête, il était ridicule, normalement à son âge il ne devait plus partir au quart de tour à cause de ses hormones.

* * *

Thorin de son côté réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait agit sous l'impulsion en faisant la bise au jeune homme, mais il se demandait si ça n'était pas déplacé. Il soupira et se coucha, il avait trouvé ça très naturel de faire la bise à Bilbon. Étrangement il avait même faillit l'embrasser réellement, cette idée le fit sourire, il était vraiment fatigué pour penser à une chose aussi ridicule. Thorin se passa une main sur le visage, une bonne nuit de sommeil chasserait ses idées stupides.


	5. Chapter 5

Le brun rentra dans son bureau. Son supérieur vint le voir et le fixa:

«-Thorin il faut que nous parlions.

-De quoi?

-Du fais que vous voyez une des personnes dont nous nous occupons hors du bureau.

-Pardon? Comment vous savez ça?

-Ici tout se sait. Apparemment vous voyez régulièrement monsieur Sacquet.

-Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde personne il me semble.

-En effet, mais vous savez très bien qu'avoir des relations avec quelqu'un dont nous nous occupons est formellement interdit.

-Je sais bien, mais il vient de perdre sa mère et il a besoin de voir du monde.

-Que ça n'aille pas trop loin!»

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il hocha la tête et son supérieur partit. Thorin se mit au travail en soupirant, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.

* * *

Bilbon fit son travail et son patron vint le voir:

«-Bilbon je suis venu vous dire que votre période d'essai est terminée. Vous convenez parfaitement pour le poste, je vous engage.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur.

-De rien, vous le méritez.»

Il sourit et Bilbon continua son travail. Il aimait assez être à l'accueil et rencontrer des gens. Le blond aimait beaucoup rendre service. Il pensait à Smaug qui l'attendait à l'appartement tout seul. Le blond soupira et attendit que le temps passe. Il pensait à sa mère et ça lui faisait mal. Le blond soupira, la journée était longue même si il aimait son travail.

Le soir il rentra et joua avec son chiot. Il alla faire une longue promenade avec lui. Le chiot avait déjà changé depuis qu'il l'avait adopté, il était un peu plus grand. Bilbon le caressa et sourit en le regardant sautiller. Toutefois il fronça les sourcils quand il le vit avec l'air tout bizarre. Bilbon le regarda et commença à s'inquiéter. Le chiot était tout joyeux quelques secondes plus tôt, et à présent il était tout mou, tout faible. Bilbon le porta jusqu'à l'appartement et lui donna à manger. Le chiot ne réagit même pas, ce qui inquiéta encore plus l'adolescent. Il apporta le chiot chez le vétérinaire, il était paniqué. Il ne voulait pas perdre son chiot, il était le seul qu'il lui restait. Il attendit dans la salle d'attente, mort d'inquiétude.

* * *

Bilbon envoya un message à Thorin, il était perdu. Le brun arriva rapidement et le regarda:

«-Coucou, ça va?

-Pas trop. On s'amusait bien et tout à coup il est devenu tout faible.

-Oh… bizarre. Ils vont l'aider ne t'inquiète pas.»

Bilbon se mit à pleurer, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Thorin le prit contre lui et lui frotta le dos:

«-Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont bien s'occuper de lui et il n'y aura plus le moindre problème.

-J'espère, il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Je sais oui. Mais il va s'en sortir.»

Bilbon hocha la tête d'un air pitoyable et resta contre le grand brun. Thorin continua de lui frotter le dos, il se moquait de ce que pouvait dire son patron. Si Bilbon avait besoin de lui il accourait point final. Il continua de le soutenir, Bilbon se sentait un peu mieux.

Le vétérinaire arriva et sourit:

«-Monsieur Sacquet il va bien. Il a juste avalé sa balle de jeu. On va s'occuper de lui et il pourra sortir demain matin.

-D'accord parfait.

-Bonne soirée.»

Bilbon hocha la tête et ils quittèrent le salon vétérinaire. Thorin regarda Bilbon:

«-Tu veux venir dormir chez moi pour ne pas être seul ce soir?

-Oui pourquoi pas?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce sera en tout bien tout honneur.

-Je n'en doute pas, merci beaucoup.»

Ils allèrent donc chez Thorin. Le brun regarda Bilbon et sourit:

«-Je vais te prêter un pyjama. Tu as faim?

-Oui j'ai un peu faim.

-Ok, je vais te préparer un truc à manger. Si tu veux prendre une douche tu peux, y a des serviettes propres dans le placard.

-C'est très gentil merci beaucoup.»

Thorin l'emmena dans la chambre et lui donna un pyjama. Bilbon le remercia encore et alla prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps Thorin lui prépara des pâtes avec de l'omelette. Il posa l'assiette et sourit en voyant Bilbon revenir. Le pyjama était beaucoup trop grand pour le blond, mais ça le rendait encore plus adorable. Il donnait l'impression d'être encore plus jeune et innocent.

* * *

Bilbon se régala avec ce qui lui avait préparé Thorin. Le brun demanda un peu inquiet:

«-Ça te convient?

-Oui merci, c'est délicieux. Merci de m'avoir invité chez toi pour que je ne reste pas tout seul.

-Mais non c'est normal voyons. Tu seras à l'aise puisque tu vas prendre mon lit.

-Quoi? Non! Je ne veux pas que tu dorme sur le canapé à cause de moi!

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, le canapé est convertible en lit donc ça devrait être confortable.

-Franchement ça me gène!

-Faut pas, si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.»

Thorin lui sourit et le laissa terminer de manger. Pendant ce temps il prépara le canapé et sourit, il dormirait bien. Bilbon débarrassa sa place et approcha un peu mal à l'aise:

«-Bon bah voilà…

-Parfait, tu travailles demain?

-Non.

-Moi non plus, on peut passer la journée ensemble si tu veux.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Nous avons un accord, bonne nuit Bilbon.

-Bonne nuit Thorin.»

Le blond alla dans la chambre de Thorin. Il s'allongea et s'endormit rapidement, l'odeur imprégnée dans les draps l'apaisa.

* * *

Thorin se réveilla dans la nuit et regarda autour de lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage et alla dans la salle de bain. Il vit ensuite que Bilbon dormait comme un ange. Il ramassa la couverture qui était tombée et borda doucement le petit blond. Celui-ci sourit dans son sommeil et écrasa un peu plus sa joue sur l'oreiller. Le brun sourit avec tendresse et retourna se coucher. C'était naturel pour lui de passer du temps avec Bilbon, le jeune homme était tellement gentil. Thorin ne tarda pas à se rendormir, il était content de ne pas être seul non plus ce soir. Thranduil vint s'allonger sur son ventre ce qui fit sourire le brun.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il fronça un instant les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, mais soudain il se rappela la gentillesse de Thorin et sourit. Il se leva et vit le brun toujours endormi sur le canapé. Il fut choqué et se retourna vivement lorsqu'il vit que le drap était tendu au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Thorin. Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, attendant que Thorin se réveille. Il avait lui-même les érections du matin, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise en voyant celle d'un autre.

* * *

Thorin finit par se réveiller et se redressa. Il vit que Bilbon était réveillé ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils:

«-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

-Non je viens juste de me réveiller.

-Je sens que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Arrête voyons, quelle importance?

-Ça en fait une énorme!

-Mais non.»

Bilbon se leva et lui sourit de son air tout mignon. Thorin sourit à son tour et mit la bouilloire en route. Il alla se changer et revint dans la cuisine:

«-Tu veux quoi pour le petit-déjeuner?

-Ce que tu as, je suis pas difficile.

-Alors je vais nous faire des crêpes.»

Thorin se mit derrière les fourneaux en chantonnant. Le blond sourit bêtement et se rhabilla. Il demanda:

«-Je peux t'aider?

-Non c'est bon, mais merci de me l'avoir proposé.»

Le téléphone du blond sonna. Il décrocha, c'était le vétérinaire, il pouvait venir récupérer Smaug dès qu'il le souhaitait. Bilbon eut un large sourire:

«-Smaug est guéri, je vais pouvoir le récupérer dès que possible.

-Excellente nouvelle. Alors on fonce dès qu'on a fini de manger.»

Thorin posa l'assiette pleine de crêpes sur la table. Il posa du sucre, de la confiture, du miel et de la pâte à tartiner sur la table. Les deux hommes se régalèrent puis partirent chercher le chiot. Bilbon était rassuré de voir Smaug à nouveau foufou. Il le serra contre lui et le caressa. Le chiot lui lécha joyeusement le visage, content lui aussi de retrouver son maître. Thorin caressa le chien et proposa:

«-Allons promener, ça lui fera du bien.

-Je suis d'accord.»

Ils sortirent une fois que Bilbon eut payé l'intervention. Il regarda Thorin et lui sourit en commençant à marcher. Le brun demanda:

«-Alors, tu as des idées pour aujourd'hui?

-Bah déjà on va se promener, ensuite on verra.»

Thorin hocha la tête et ils avancèrent. Bilbon n'arrivait pas à se retiré l'image de Thorin endormi avec son érection matinale. Ça lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet en plus de le rendre mal à l'aise. Le blond regarda Smaug et se sentit rassuré, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

* * *

Ils marchèrent puis s'arrêtèrent un peu plus tard pour manger quelque-chose, l'après-midi était déjà presque fini. Thorin demanda:

«-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi? Il est tard et j'imagine que tu travaille demain.

-Oui merci, j'ai quelques détails à régler avant de retourner au travail demain.

-Et comme ça tu pourra me donner les papiers qu'il manque à ton dossier.

-Tout à fait.»

Ils allèrent donc chez Bilbon. Le blond prit ses papiers et les tendit à Thorin:

«-Encore merci.

-Mais de rien je t'en prie. J'étais content de passer du temps avec toi. Moi aussi je me sens seul parfois.»

Bilbon sourit en rougissant légèrement puis s'approcha. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun:

«-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ta disponibilité.

-Arrête, si je ne voulais pas je ne viendrais pas.»

Bilbon hocha la tête et retira un poil de Smaug qui s'était coincé dans la barbe de Thorin. Le brun le regarda faire avec une sorte de fascination et sourit:

«-A bientôt Bilbon.»

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et partit. Le blond resta immobile, il était très content d'avoir eu assez de courage pour faire un bisou à Thorin. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais il était très fier d'avoir fait ça, au moins il pouvait penser à ça quand il se sentait trop seul.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning, dans ce chapitre il est question du viol de Thorin, âmes sensibles s'abstenir! Mais soyons d'accord, en aucun cas je ne soutient un tel comportement, j'ai juste dû le faire pour une cohérence dans l'histoire. Je condamne réellement les violeurs globalement et ceux d'enfants plus particulièrement, n'imaginais pas que j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, bien au contraire, il était juste nécessaire!**_

* * *

Bilbon arriva au travail et alluma distraitement la télé dans un coin du salon de l'hôtel. Les informations défilaient tranquillement, tandis que Bilbon commençait à s'occuper des réservations. Un gros titre attira soudain son attention « Le violeur multi récidivistes est relâché! ». Bilbon fronça les sourcils, c'était très intriguant. Il vérifia autour de lui que son patron n'était pas dans les parages et s'approcha de l'écran. La journaliste annonçait:

«-Comme je vous le disais, Alfrid Lickspittle vient d'être libéré pour bonne conduite alors que sa peine s'étendait normalement sur encore 20 ans. Souvenez vous, il y a un peu plus de 10 ans, cet homme manifestement sans histoire était arrêté pour viols multiples sur au moins une quinzaine de mineurs. Cet homme qui était respecté et présent dans sa commune était hors de tout soupçon. Rien ne laissait croire en le voyant qu'il était capable de tels infamies.»

Bibon resta bouche bée devant cela, comment un violeur d'enfants pouvait-il être relâché pour bonne conduite? Le blond sentit la nausée l'envahir, c'était tout simplement immonde. Il retourna derrière le guichet se força à penser à autre chose. Il décrocha le téléphone avec une sorte de soulagement, il fallait qu'il travaille pour s'occuper l'esprit. Le blond avait de la peine pour les victimes de ce monstre à nouveau en liberté.

* * *

Thorin était en train de prendre sa pause lorsqu'un journal posé sur la table attira son attention. Lorsqu'il vit la photo et le gros titre, sa tasse lui échappa des mains, se brisant en milles morceaux sur le sol. Le bourreau de son enfance était à nouveau libre, c'était tout bonnement impossible! Comment avait-il pu être relâché pour bonne conduite après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir? Sans parler de ce qu'il avait aussi fait à tous les autres! Thorin ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, il vivait un cauchemar éveillé. Il commençait à peine à se remettre de cette histoire que celle-ci s'ouvrait à nouveau, plus douloureuse que jamais.

Le brun retourna rapidement dans son bureau et attrapa sa veste. Il partit précipitamment du bâtiment, criant simplement à la secrétaire qu'il se sentait mal et qu'elle devait prévenir le patron. Thorin conduisit à toute vitesse, aveuglé par ses larmes. Il se gara devant chez Dis dans un crissement de pneus et couru à l'intérieur de la maison. La brune se tourna vers lui et le serra fort contre elle:

«-Tu viens de l'apprendre…

-Comment est-ce possible?!

-Je ne sais pas…

-Un homme comme lui ne devrait jamais revoir la lumière du jour!

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

-J'espère que ce salaud a subi en prison ce qu'il nous a lui-même fait subir!»

Dis le serra un peu plus fort, souhaiter ce genre de choses n'était pas bien, mais elle comprenait l'envie de son frère. Il avait tant souffert pendant son enfance qu'il était normal qu'il éprouve une telle haine envers cet homme. Le brun pleurait toujours, il avait vécu ce calvaire pendant si longtemps. La première fois avait eu lieu quand il avait 5 ans, et la dernière quand il avait 13 ans, juste avant que ce pourri ne se fasse arrêté. Même à 13 ans Thorin n'avait jamais réussi à se défendre face à ce pervers. Dis le regarda:

«-Tu veux rester ici ce soir?

-Non, je dois voir quelqu'un.

-Qui?

-Tu connais pas, un ami.

-Ok, mais si ça va pas tu reviens ici tout de suite!

-Promis.»

Ils prirent une tasse de thé, dans un espoir vain de réconfort et le brun envoya un message à Bilbon, lui demandant si ils pouvaient se voir le soir.

* * *

Bilbon était en train de se changer quand il reçu le message de Thorin. Il accepta, bien sûr, et rentra chez lui, la journée avait été longue. Il vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien et alla prendre une douche. Le blond était encore un peu choqué du gros titre de ce matin, il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse ressentir du désir sexuel pour un enfant, il fallait vraiment être fou! L'adolescent se rhabilla et entendit qu'on sonnait. Il alla ouvrir, ses bouclettes blondes encore légèrement humides. Il fronça les sourcils en trouvant un Thorin déconfit devant lui:

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Mauvaise journée.»

Ils entrèrent tous les deux, Bilbon franchement surpris d'entendre ça. Il demanda gentiment:

«-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Ce connard est sortit de prison, voilà ce qui s'est passé!

-Quoi?

-Ça a fait la une de tous les journaux!

-Tu veux dire que… toi et… ce type?!

-Oui ce type a abusé de moi lorsque j'étais enfant.»

Les deux hommes furent choqués, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Thorin était choqué d'avoir avoué ça si directement à Bilbon, il n'avait pas pensé en parler et c'était sortit tout seul. Biblon, lui, était choqué d'imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu faire quelque-chose d'aussi horrible à Thorin. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Attends, assieds toi et reprend depuis le début car là je comprend pas.

-Ok, c'est difficile pour moi d'en parler mais là j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je sais que tu ne me jugera pas.

-De toute façon c'est toi la victime, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te jugerai!»

Thorin s'installa face à Bilbon, plongea son regard dans le sien pour être sûr d'avoir son attention et commença:

«-Cet homme vivait dans le village où j'ai grandi. Il faisait beaucoup pour la vie du village, il était aimable, serviable et poli, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cette homme pouvait avoir une once de mal en lui. Pourtant il aimait… les petits garçons particulièrement. Il prétextait de les emmener pêcher ou de les garder lorsque les parents travaillaient. Sauf qu'en fait il nous emmenait à l'écart et nous violait.

-Putain…

-Je sais, la première fois qu'il m'a fait ça, j'avais 5 ans. On lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, alors quand il a proposé à mes parents de m'emmener à la pêche ils ont accepté sans se méfier. Il a prit tout le matériel et on est partit. Tu imagine comme j'étais fier, je me voyais déjà ramener un énorme poisson à ma famille en rentrant le soir. Nous avons marché à travers la forêt pendant très longtemps, jusqu'au lac. Il a posé tout le matériel et m'a regardé étrangement. Je ne comprenais pas ce que voulais dire ce regard, innocemment j'ai posé le matériel que je portais moi aussi et je l'ai regardé d'un air interrogateur. Il s'est avancé vers moi, disant que j'étais un garçon fort car je n'avais pas rechigné à marcher autant. Tout en disant cela il m'a caressé le dos. Tu sais c'était il y a presque 20 ans mais je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier. J'avais redressé le menton fièrement et j'avais répondu que je comptais bien attraper le plus gros poisson qu'on ait jamais connu. Je n'imaginais pas que ce taré allait alors sortir… bordel… il a sortit son sexe et m'a dit que le premier poisson que je devais attraper était celui-là. Je n'avais pas comprit tout de suite bien sûr.»

La voix de Thorin tremblait, ses yeux étaient rouges et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Bilbon avait glissé de son fauteuil et se tenait à genoux devant lui. Le jeune homme avait les mains de Thorin dans les siennes et pleurait lui aussi, il imaginait à quel point ça devait être horrible et dur de raconter cela. Thorin inspira et continua:

«-Après ça il a sourit et pour me leurrer m'a dit qu'il plaisantait mais que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre, que si je voulais je pouvais me baigner. J'adorais l'eau alors j'ai dit oui tout de suite. Il m'a donc dit de me déshabiller entièrement pour ne pas mouiller mes vêtements. À cet âge-là on n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, on ne se doute pas qu'un adulte va avoir de drôles de pensées, surtout un que tout le monde connaît dans le village et qui est si gentil. Alors je me suis déshabillé joyeusement en trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de me baigner. Une fois que je me suis retrouvé nu… son regard changea un peu plus. Il posa sa main dans mes cheveux et…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer.

-Si! Il faut que tu sache. Il m'a forcé à lui faire une fellation. J'étais si surpris que je n'ai pas penser à me débattre, à le mordre ou à me défendre. À la place j'ai écarquillé les yeux et il a continué. Je pleurais, j'étais impuissant. Ensuite il s'est retiré de ma bouche et m'a plaqué face au sol. Il m'a maintenu les mains dans le dos, a appuyé pour que je me cambre et m'a pénétré. J'ai eu tellement mal, tu n'imagine pas! J'étais si petit, il était si fort et je n'avais aucune préparation. Il a fait son affaire, moi je pleurais, je m'étouffais en voulant crier mais en avalant de la terre à la place puisque j'avais le visage contre le sol. Une fois qu'il a eu fini il s'est rhabillé comme si de rien n'était. Il m'a dit froidement de me rhabillé moi aussi, qu'il me ramenait chez moi. Il me parlait froidement, mais il avait un air béat sur le visage. Une fois que j'étais rhabillé on est rentré. Devant mon air bizarre il a juste dit que j'étais déçu car nous n'avions fait aucune prise. J'avais tellement honte et tellement mal que je n'ai rien dit. Va expliquer ça à tes parents à 5 ans, tu ne sais même pas réellement ce que c'est, et cet homme était très respecté dans le village, il était un saint.

-C'est horrible… je suis désolé!»

Bilbon se leva et prit Thorin contre lui. Le brun resta assis, mais il accueillit avec reconnaissance les bras de Bilbon autour de sa tête. Il posa sa joue contre le ventre du blond et ferma les yeux, laissant silencieusement les larmes couler encore un peu plus. Il passa finalement ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et continua:

«-Ensuite il a continué quand il me gardait chez lui parce que mes parents travaillaient, et quelques fois encore en prétextant la pêche. Ça a duré pendant 8 ans, à raison d fois par semaine… c'étaient les pires années de ma vie, et je n'ai jamais osé en parler. Il a fallu qu'une autre victime l'avoue pour que j'en parle moi aussi, j'avais trop peur avant. J'ai témoigné lors de son procès et j'ai suivit une thérapie. C'est étrange, mais jusqu'à son arrestation j'étais plutôt petit, mince, même carrément chétif! Et lorsqu'il a été enfermé j'ai eu une poussée de croissance, mes muscles se sont développés… même ma voix a muée à ce moment-là alors qu'on pensait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais! Depuis peu je commençais à tourner la page, mais il la maintient coincée en sortant aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolé Thorin. Cet homme aurait dû être condamné à mort pour ce qu'il a fait!»

Thorin sourit légèrement, il ne pleurait plus, rassuré par la présence du blond. Il redressa un peu la tête, gardant ses bras et ceux de Bilbon en place:

«-Merci… j'avais vraiment besoin de te voir ce soir.

-De rien, tu es là pour moi, c'est normal que je sois là pour toi.»

Leurs regards se soudèrent et lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un baiser doux, chaste et réconfortant.

* * *

 _ **Je vous en prie ne me jetez pas de pierres, la suite sera moins triste je vous le jure!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou mes petits cœurs, désolée j'ai été très occupée ces derniers jours c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu publier avant. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!**_

* * *

Le baiser dura un moment, puis chacun recula. Ils reprirent leur respiration, leurs regards toujours soudés. Thorin eut un léger sourire et caressa la joue de Bilbon:

«-Merci de m'avoir écouté, je me sens mieux.

-Il ne faut pas garder quelque-chose d'aussi horrible pour soi. Je n'en parlerai pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est gentil…»

Les deux jeunes étaient plutôt mal à l'aise, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Bilbon rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux, il avait envie d'un nouveau baiser. Smaug arriva et sautilla autour de ses jambes, offrant une bonne distraction. Le petit blond le caressa:

«-Oui on va sortir… tu veux venir?

-Je ne veux pas déranger, j'ai déjà trop abusé de ta gentillesse pour ce soir.

-Mais non, viens.»

Les deux hommes partirent donc marcher, le chiot courant devant eux. Thorin avait les mains dans les poches, toutefois il n'aimait pas ça, il tendit la main et prit celle de l'adolescent dans la sienne. Bilbon tourna la tête vers lui avec surprise, mais ensuite gratifia le brun de son sourire le plus adorable.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de marcher tout en discutant, l'atmosphère s'était allégée. Smaug avançait tranquillement, s'arrêtant parfois pour renifler un autre chien. Le soleil se couchait et tout était parfait, les deux hommes ayant oublier leurs problèmes pour quelque temps. Ils rebroussèrent chemin et une fois dans la rue Thorin se figea.

* * *

Bilbon fronça les sourcils et regarda son aîné:

«-Thorin qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il… pourquoi?»

Bilbon suivit le regard de Thorin et comprit tout de suite. Face à eux se trouvait l'homme qu'il avait vu à la télé, le bourreau de Thorin. Le brun tremblait comme une feuille, il suaient à grosses gouttes. Bilbon tenta:

«-Peut-être qu'il ne va pas te reconnaître…

-J'avais presque la même tête quand il est partit en prison, mis à part la barbe.

-Je vois… fais comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu dans ce cas.

-Ce n'est pas possible voyons.»

Pendant leur petite discussion l'homme avait continué d'avancer en regardant les vitrines des boutiques. Il tourna la tête pour regarder devant lui et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Thorin. Il s'arrêta, restant à quelques mètres. L'ambiance était électrique, Bilbon ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami. D'ailleurs il n'était plus sûr de leur relation, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur cette question maintenant. Smaug aboyait et tirait violemment sur sa laisse, voulant attaquer l'intrus qui menaçait ses proches. Thorin tremblait encore plus, cette fois il avait les poings serrés. Malgré sa grande taille, il semblait plus vulnérable que jamais. L'homme face à lui prit la parole:

«-Tu as drôlement changé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisse devenir si grand et si beau.

-Je vais te tuer!

-Thorin arrête!»

Bilbon eut juste le temps d'agripper le brun par le bras, car Thorin s'élançait déjà vers Alfrid pour le frapper. Le brun regarda rapidement Bilbon avec les sourcils fronçaient:

«-Pourquoi tu m'en empêche?

-Après c'est toi qui aura des ennuis! Il n'en vaut pas la peine, tu es une bien meilleure personne que lui.

-C'est ça, écoute ton petit mignon Thorin. De toute façon tu n'as jamais su être un vrai mec!

-Bilbon laisse moi le cogner, s'énerva le brun en entendant Bilbon, si innocent, être qualifié de la sorte.

-Non, s'il te plaît. Ce serait stupide d'aller en prison pour lui, il aurait gagné son jeu pervers! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te pousser à bout, utiliser l'emprise qu'il avait sur toi autrefois!»

Bilbon prit le visage de Thorin dans ses mains et le força à le regarder:

«-Tu es plus fort que lui. Tu as pu refaire ta vie, tu es ressorti de ce cauchemar plus fort! C'est ce qui le rend jaloux.

-Bilbon je… comment peux-tu être si raisonnable à ton âge?

-Je tiens ça de ma mère il faut croire… Partons, il ne mérite même pas que tu lui adresse la parole.

-C'est ça les pédales retournez chez vous.»

Bilbon se retourna la tête haute et lança un regard méprisant à l'homme face à eux:

«-Je vous trouve mal placé pour insulter les homosexuels puisque vous violiez des petits garçons. Nous au moins nous assumons nos goûts! D'après les images d'archives de votre procès où vous pleurez comme un bébé en tentant de nier les preuves, c'est plutôt vous qui n'assumez pas votre homosexualité. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un dont la mentalité est clairement défaillante. Bonne fin de journée.»

Bilbon avait sortit ça d'une voix froide et calme. Il reprit la main de Thorin et recommença à marcher, il fallait qu'ils rentrent avant qu'un drame ne se produise. Alfrid fut si choqué par la tirade inattendue de l'adolescent qu'il en resta sans voix. Bilbon marchait la tête haute, essayant de ne pas voir le regard surpris et admiratif de Thorin.

* * *

Le blond ouvrit la porte de son appartement et sentit sa tension tomber d'un coup. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, mais Thorin le rattrapa juste à temps. Il le souleva et le déposa sur le canapé:

«-Ça va?

-Oui c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de répondre aux gens comme ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé les conflits.

-Tu as été incroyable! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai prit ma défense comme ça! Tu l'as assassiné par tes seules paroles, tu t'es montré calme et intelligent! Si tu n'avais pas été là je serai arrêté pour meurtre à l'heure qu'il est!»

Thorin se pencha et prit les lèvres de Bilbon dans un baiser ardent. Le cadet fut légèrement surpris mais passa ses mains dans les cheveux couleur corbeau. Il avait bien besoin d'un baiser comme celui-là pour se remettre sur pieds. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Thorin recula alors et offrit un magnifique sourire à Bilbon:

«-Merci pour tout, vraiment.

-De rien, j'ai juste été moi.

-Mais c'était déjà beaucoup à mes yeux.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire tendre, puis leurs ventres gargouillèrent à l'unissant, les faisant rire. Thorin attrapa son portable:

«-Livraison de pizzas ça te va?

-Parfait.»

Le brun commanda donc des pizzas pendant que Bilbon allait prendre une douche. L'adolescent fut surpris lorsque deux grandes mains se posèrent sur sa taille quelques minutes plus tard. Thorin l'embrassa langoureusement et ils prirent leur douche tous les deux. Étrangement ils ne firent rien de plus que s'embrasser, ils sentaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le moment d'aller plus loin. Ils sortirent ensuite et se séchèrent. Bilbon prêta un short et un t-shirt à Thorin pour qu'il puisse dormir:

«-Tu sera peut-être un peu serré dedans mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

-Le short m'ira, mais le t-shirt je vais faire sans. Merci beaucoup.»

Thorin déposa un baiser sur le nez en trompette de Bilbon et le livreur sonna à la porte. Biblon récupéra la commande, paya et ils allèrent dans le canapé. Ils commencèrent à manger en regardant la télé. Les infos annoncèrent qu'Alfrid Lickspittle qui venait de sortir de prison venait d'être interpellé alors qu'il était à nouveau en train d'abuser d'un mineur. Vu ses antécédents judiciaires le procureur annonça que le coupable serait sûrement condamné à perpétuité. Bilbon posa sa main sur celle de Thorin pour le soutenir silencieusement. Le brun déposa un baiser sur les boucles blondes:

«-T'es vraiment adorable, ça va, j'ai juste de la peine pour le pauvre gamin qui a eu le malheur de croiser son chemin.»

Ils regardèrent encore un peu la télé puis allèrent coucher. Ils n'avaient pas eu à discuter pour décider que Thorin dormirait là, c'était évident. Bilbon refusait que le brun reste tout seul après cette journée éprouvante, et Thorin de son côté ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ils allèrent donc dans la chambre de Bilbon et s'installèrent dans son petit lit. Bilbon se blottit contre le corps musclé de Thorin, posant sa tête contre son épaule et sa main sur ses pectoraux. Thorin de son côté passa un bras autour de ses épaules, posa sa deuxième main sur sa taille et appuya sa joue contre les bouclettes blondes:

«-Bonne nuit Bilbon.

-Bonne nuit Thorin.»


	8. Chapter 8

Alfrid fut bel et bien condamné à perpétuité cette fois. Thorin était très content d'apprendre la nouvelle. Toutefois il décida d'aller voir ce monstre au parloir, ainsi il pourrait vraiment tourner la page. Il voulait comprendre les motivations qui l'avaient poussé à faire subir ça à des enfants. Le brun prit donc sur son temps libre quelques semaines plus tard et alla à la prison où était enfermé Alfrid.

* * *

Le prisonnier arriva au parloir, il avait des hématomes et l'air vraiment mal en point. Thorin se tenait droit, les mains posées devant lui. Alfrid le regarda, les mains attachées reposant sur ses genoux. Thorin arqua un sourcil:

«-On dirait que ça ne va pas.

-Mes compagnons de cellule m'ont passé à tabac et m'ont fait subir ce que j'ai fait à mes victimes.

-Parfait, au moins peut-être que comme ça vous comprenez qu'il ne faut pas faire ça, répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu es beau quand tu souris comme ça. Tu es vraiment devenu magnifique.»

Thorin perdit aussitôt son sourire et fronça les sourcils:

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire ça à tant de pauvres enfants?

-Disons que… les enfants sont si serrés. Ils sont innocents, ils ne savent pas que c'est mal. C'est encore plus excitant!

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que c'était mal de faire ça?

-Tu te dis que c'est mal de te taper ton blondinet? Je ne pense pas, bah c'était la même chose pour moi.

-Vous êtes vraiment un malade! Votre place est à l'asile!

-Arrête mon grand, ça m'excite que tu essaye de te défendre alors qu'au fond de toi tu es terrorisé de te retrouver face à moi.

-Non je n'ai plus peur de vous. Maintenant quand je vous voit j'ai simplement envie de me venger, de vous faire payer les horreurs que vous m'avez fait vivre! Je sais que maintenant je pourrai vous massacrez à mains nues, que plus personne ne pourra plus me faire mal à présent. En tout cas j'espère que les autres détenus continueront de vous traiter comme vous avez traité les enfants. Si on apprend que vous avez été tué en prison j'en serai heureux. Vous auriez dû être castré et ensuite condamné à mort.»

Thorin quitta la parloir, il n'avait plus rien à dire maintenant. Il rentra chez lui et s'occupa de Thranduil. Le chat vint sur ses genoux et fut content de recevoir des caresses, ces derniers temps son maître avait été trop distant à son goût.

* * *

Ce soir-là Bilbon toqua à la porte du brun comme ils l'avaient convenu. Le couple alternait, un soir chez un, l'autre chez l'autre. Thorin lui ouvrit et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Bonsoir.

-Salut, ça va?

-Oui, entre.

-J'ai ramené de quoi manger.»

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et posèrent ce que Bilbon avait ramené. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et prirent un apéritif tout en regardant la télé. Le brun n'avait pas encore parlé de sa visite d'aujourd'hui, il voulait attendre le bon moment. Finalement ils mangèrent, commentant de temps à autre ce qu'ils voyaient à la télé.

* * *

Le blond se tourna vers son petit ami et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire ravi:

«-Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien.

-Je vais très bien, je me sens plus léger que jamais!»

Thorin souleva Bilbon dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer en riant. L'adolescent fut légèrement surpris mais ne se plaignait pas, il était très content que Thorin soit si heureux. Le jeune homme demanda:

«-Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur?

-J'ai été voir ce monstre au parloir. Les autres détenus lui ont fait vivre ce qu'on a subit! Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de lui. Je suis libre!»

Thorin écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbon dans un baiser passionné. Il posa une main sur les fesses galbées du plus jeune, lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre. Ensuite il alla titiller la langue du blond avec la sienne. Bilbon passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça mais il trouvait ça merveilleux. Thorin le souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, se déshabillant mutuellement. L'excitation était à son comble, Thorin fit courir sa bouche sur le corps de Bilbon, ses mains exploraient aussi autant que possible. Au passage ils enfilèrent chacun un préservatif en sentant qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas à de simples baisers ce soir-là.

Bilbon gémit quand Thorin déposa un baiser sur ses testicules. Il ne s'y attendait pas et son corps avait été traversé d'un véritable coup d'électricité. Le brun avait un sourire vainqueur sur le visage, il continua son petit manège, apparemment il était très amusé par les réactions de son compagnon. Bilbon décida qu'il ne serait pas le seul surpris. Il tendit la main et attrapa le sexe de son amant puis commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Thorin grogna d'approbation et le prit dans sa bouche. Bilbon grogna d'une voix rauque:

«-Bouge… je te veux aussi dans ma bouche.»

Thorin changea donc de position pour que Bilbon puisse le prendre en bouche pendant qu'il continuait lui aussi ses mouvements de tête. Les deux hommes poussaient de petits grognements de plaisir, accélérant leurs mouvements. Le brun fut presque amusé de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout la même façon de prodiguer une fellation. Tout en continuant son petit manège Bilbon caressa les fesses musclées de son amant. Thorin avait vraiment un corps magnifique, le blond ne pouvait se retenir de le caresser autant que possible.

Thorin se retira de la bouche de son partenaire, provoquant un « pop » sonore, les faisant sourire tous les deux. Il se remit face à Bilbon et l'embrassa tendrement. Il attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet et s'en badigeonna les doigts. Il se saisit à nouveau de ses lèvres et entra un doigt en lui. Bilbon lui rendit son baiser et un deuxième doigts suivit. Leurs langues se mêlaient, leurs hanches bougeaient, les amants avaient hâte de passer vraiment à l'acte. Thorin ajouta un troisième doigt et bougea encore un peu ces derniers dans l'intimité de son amant avant de les retirer. Il se plaça et donna un coup de reins, entrant profondément. Bilbon gémit en se cambrant, ses joues teintées d'un très beau rose.

Thorin embrassa Bilbon et commença à bouger:

«-Comment fais-tu, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir mal?

-Disons que je m'entraîne quand je me sens un peu trop seul…»

Thorin eut un magnifique sourire et lui mordilla la lèvre en donnant un coup dans sa prostate:

«-Tu as un joujou spécial?

-Han… oui. Je me le suis offert il y a un peu plus d'un an.

-Petit coquin, j'adore ça!»

Thorin accéléra son rythme, tapant dans la prostate chaque fois qu'il poussait. Bilbon ne se retenait plus, il criait le nom de son amant sans complexe. Thorin lui susurra à l'oreille tout en continuant son mouvement:

«-Maintenant que je sais que tu as un jouet je t'imaginerais en train de l'utiliser sur toi-même quand je me masturberais! »

Le brun captura ses lèvres, et le cri qui arriva lorsque le blond fut secoué par un orgasme particulièrement violent. Thorin sourit fièrement, il s'était douté que ses paroles en plus de ses coups récurrents dans la prostate de son amant allait le faire venir. Il continua de bouger, accélérant le plus possible et vint quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Le brun se laissa tomber à côté de son amant en souriant et l'embrassa. Il attrapa des mouchoirs sur la table de nuit et les nettoya avant de le jeter. Thorin prit Bilbon dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Je t'aime Bilbon.

-Oh Thorin… moi aussi je t'aime.»

Bilbon enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant pour cacher le fait qu'il ait rougi. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois à présent. Ils avaient attendu ce soir pour enfin passer à l'acte. Bilbon attrapa une des grandes mains de Thorin et entremêla leurs doigts. Il murmura d'une voix légèrement cassées:

«-Demain j'aimerai que tu m'accompagne.

-Bien sûr, pour faire quoi?

-Je vais donner les affaires de ma mère.

-Oh… bien sûr que je serai là. Tu pourra toujours compter sur moi Bilbon.»

Il l'embrassa tendrement et ils glissèrent dans un sommeil bienfaiteur.


	9. Chapter 9

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent le lendemain. Bilbon se blottit contre Thorin:

«-Je ne veux pas me lever!

-Je sais, moi non plus mais il le faut. Il faut se dire qu'après ce sera fait d'accord?

-Oui mais… je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir le faire.

-Je sais chéri.»

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement, mais leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Les deux jeunes finirent par faire l'amour. Thorin se laissa tomber à côté de Bilbon, ce dernier posa sa tête contre le torse musclé de Thorin. Le brun passa ses bras autour de lui et l'emmena dans la douche. Une fois lavés ils partirent chez Bilbon.

* * *

Des cartons étaient déposés et quelques affaires dépassaient encore. Bilbon les rangea tranquillement, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Même Smaug était couché dans son coin en silence. Thorin apporta un thé à Bilbon et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Je sais que c'est dur.

-Je te remercierai jamais assez d'être là.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu m'as écouté et soutenu quand je t'ai raconté mon enfance. Je serai là pour toi.»

Bilbon se blottit contre Thorin et se mit à pleurer. Le grand brun caressa les bouclettes blondes et lui murmura des mots doux. Bilbon se calma peu à peu et ferma les cartons. Ils chargèrent tout dans le coffre de Thorin. Ils partirent pour un foyer où ils donnèrent quelques cartons, puis ils firent la même chose dans un autre foyer. Bilbon serrait fort la main de Thorin dans la sienne quand les bénévoles ouvraient les cartons. Le brun déposa un baiser sur son front:

«-Je suis sûr que ta mère l'aurait fait.

-Je sais, elle a toujours été généreuse. On peut partir s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr.»

Bilbon tira Thorin à l'extérieur, aveuglé par les larmes. Il monta en voiture et éclata franchement en sanglots. Le brun le serra contre lui et lui frotta le dos. Au bout d'un moment Bilbon hocha la tête et recula:

«-Merci d'avoir été là.

-De rien, on se connaît pas depuis hyper longtemps, seulement quelques semaines, mais je t'aime comme un fou. Je ferai tout pour toi!»

Il l'embrassa tendrement et ils partirent. Thorin tenait la main de Bilbon dans la sienne tout en conduisant:

«-J'aimerai qu'on fasse un crochet par chez ma sœur si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non bien sûr… ça me ferait très plaisir de la voir.

-Tant mieux.»

Thorin se gara un peu plus tard devant chez sa sœur.

* * *

Le brun toqua à la porte, et deux enfants ouvrirent. Il sourit et les souleva dans ses bras:

«-Salut les monstres! Je vous présente mon amoureux, Bilbon.

-Bonjour tonton Bilbon, répondirent les deux enfants en chœur.

-Bonjour les enfants.

-Bilbon je te présente Fili et Kili, mes super neveux.»

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Dis était en train de préparer un gâteau. Thorin s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue:

«-Bonjour la plus belle, je te présente mon copain, Bilbon.»

Dis lâcha la cuillère qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle était réellement choquée de voir Thorin lui présenter quelqu'un. Elle finit par secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits puis serra Bilbon dans ses bras:

«-Enchantée, je suis Dis, la grande sœur de Thorin.

-Bilbon, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Vous avez besoin d'un thé j'ai l'impression.

-Merci c'est très gentil.

-Bilbon vient de faire don des affaires de sa mère.

-Oh je suis désolée.»

La brune prépara du thé et mit son gâteau au four. Elle était contente de voir son petit frère avec l'air aussi bien, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Le brun dévorait son compagnon des yeux. Il s'installa dans le canapé et prit le blond sur ses genoux sentant que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Bilbon enfouit son visage dans son cou et murmura:

«-J'ai envie de pleurer mais je veux pas le faire devant ta famille.

-C'est bon lâche toi, personne ne va te juger. Tu es dans une période vraiment difficile alors c'est normal que tu ai besoin de pleurer.»

Le blond essaya de se retenir, mais les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Thorin le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes Bilbon se calma enfin. Dis déposa sa tasse de thé devant lui. Elle était restée dans la cuisine par respect, pour ne pas s'immiscer dans sa tristesse. Thorin lui sourit et continua de caresser le dos de son petit ami, l'adolescent était pudique, il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments et Thorin comprenait ça mieux que quiconque. Au bout d'un moment le brun chuchota:

«-Ton thé va être froid chéri.

-Oh… merci.»

Bilbon se redressa et attrapa sa tasse, ils ne se donnaient pas vraiment de surnoms affectueux pour le moment, mais parfois ils en utilisait naturellement, comme si leur affection ressortait involontairement sans qu'ils ne la contrôle. Dis apporta le gâteau et les petits arrivèrent en courant. Ils prirent donc le goûter. Bilbon essuya ses joues d'un revers de main et sourit:

«-Merci pour toute votre gentillesse.

-Voyons mon chéri, tutoie moi! Et tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est bien normal, c'est un moment difficile dans ta vie. Je sais que c'est dur, je te rappel que mon petit frère aussi a vécu l'enfer. Alors même si les conditions ne sont pas les mêmes tu as besoin de soutien.

-J'ai de la chance de vous avoir. Thorin m'a directement prit sous son aile, et toi tu m'accueille tout de suite comme si j'étais de la famille.

-C'est le cas, tu es la première personne que Thorin nous présente, alors tu dois vraiment être très spécial pour lui.»

Bilbon rougit légèrement, tourna la tête et embrassa Thorin. Les petits lancèrent en chœur:

«-Beurk! Tonton Thorin est amoureux! Tonton Thorin est amoureux!»

Ils se mirent à chanter tout en improvisant une danse. Thorin se mit à rire:

«-Bandes de chenapans! Soyez gentils avec tonton Bilbon.

-Mais c'est toi qui es beurk pas lui!»

Ils lui tirèrent la langue et sautèrent sur Bilbon. Le petit blond écarquilla les yeux et les serra dans ses bras, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Thorin commença à chatouiller ses neveux:

«-Alors comme ça je suis beurk?

-Oui! On a même vu ta langue sortir!

-Beeeuuuurk!»

Thorin éclata de rire sur la dernière remarque de Kili, le plus jeune avait vraiment l'air de trouver ça répugnant, appuyant encore plus le fait que Fili avait pu voir la langue de son oncle sortir furtivement de sa bouche. Dis les attrapa par les oreilles sans tirer pour autant:

«-Aller, au bain les deux rigolos. On revient, faites comme chez vous les garçons.

-Merci ma belle, et les garçons si vous n'êtes pas sages vous savez très bien comment je vais vous punir.»

Les deux petits partirent en riant, car Thorin punissait en attaques de chatouilles et de bisous. Bilbon le regarda surpris:

«-Tu les puni?

-En leur faisant des chatouilles et des bisous. Je ne suis pas leur père, mon beau-frère s'occupe très bien des punitions quand elles deviennent inévitables. Tu n'imagine pas le nombre de fois où ils vont au coin.»

Bilbon hocha la tête et murmura:

«-Alors comme ça tu sortais ta langue tout à l'heure?

-Hum hum.

-Rafraîchis moi la mémoire, car je ne me rappelle pas avoir sentit cette fameuse langue.

-Avec plaisir bébé.»

Thorin le serra fermement contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, mêlant leurs langues. Bilbon sourit contre ses lèvres, ça lui faisait du bien d'être avec Thorin à ce moment-là de sa vie. Le brun arrivait à lui changer les idées, à le réconforter.

Bilbon gémit légèrement et recula, il avait une violente érection à présent. Il sourit d'un air gêné en se passant une main dans les cheveux:

«-Je me souviens de cette langue maintenant… mais on est chez ta sœur.

-C'est vrai. Je te ferai grimper au septième ciel tout à l'heure promis.»

Il fit un clin d'œil au blond et ils restèrent aussi sages que possible. Ils dînèrent avec Dis et sa petite famille avant de rentrer.

* * *

Thorin attrapa Bilbon par la taille et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille dès qu'ils eurent passé le pas de la porte:

«-Tu va voir, cette langue va te faire des choses toute la nuit!

-J'ai hâte.»

Ils échangèrent un baiser plein de promesses puis partirent dans la chambre en gloussant.


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin rentra chez lui après le travail. Normalement Bilbon devait venir le rejoindre un peu plus tard. Le brun voulait vraiment qu'ils discutent de l'éventualité de s'installer ensembles. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de six mois à présent. Le brun caressa donc Thranduil, se lava les mains et commença à préparer le dîner. Il avait envie de faire un repas en amoureux depuis plusieurs jours, mais Bilbon avait eu beaucoup de travail alors ils n'avaient pas pu.

* * *

Bilbon arriva un peu plus tard, il avait un double des clés de chez Thorin. Il s'approcha et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser:

«-Coucou.

-Salut toi, ça va?

-Très bien et toi?

-Oui, j'ai enfin l'occasion de préparer le repas en amoureux que je voulais faire depuis plusieurs jours.

-Désolé je sais que j'ai eu pas mal de boulot.

-C'est pas grave chéri.»

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui caressant les fesses. Bilbon frissonna et sourit:

«-On va peut-être dîner avant de directement faire l'amour non? Tu t'es donné tant de mal.

-D'accord je resterai sage.»

Thorin lui fit un clin d'œil pendant que Bilbon sortait une bière pour chacun et les ouvrait. Il en posa une sur le plan de travail à côté de Thorin et lui pelota les fesses avec l'air le plus innocent du monde. Le brun eut un sourire en coin, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le petit blond puisse être aussi adorable. Il demanda:

«-Alors, tu veux toujours refaire la déco de ton appartement?

-Oui, même si j'aime ma mère plus que tout elle n'est plus là… je peux donc un peu le rafraîchir. Car même si j'aimais les papiers peints vieillots avant, maintenant j'ai envie de vraiment m'approprier les lieux. Elle m'a légué l'appartement, je veux donc en faire mon petit nid avec mon propre style.

-Tu as bien raison mon ange. D'ailleurs tu sais que si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là.

-Je sais oui.»

Bilbon l'embrassa et mit la table. Il plaça une bougie au centre de la table, tamisa la lumière puis mit de la musique douce en fond sonore. Thorin eut un large sourire:

«-Tu sais qu'avec tout ça je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dîner avant de te faire l'amour?

-Vraiment?»

Bilbon prit à nouveau un air innocent tout en y ajoutant un soupçon de défi. Thorin sourit et l'embrassa avant de boire un peu de bière. Il se gratta la nuque:

«-En parlant d'appartement…

-Oui?

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il serait plus simple qu'on vive ensemble? Je trouve que ce serait mieux pour nous que de devoir réfléchir à chez qui on doit aller chaque soir.

-Thorin tu… tu es en train de vouloir officialiser tout ça?

-Ah parce que notre relation n'est pas déjà officielle aux yeux de tout le monde? Je te rappel que tu as rencontré ma famille, qu'on a déjà été à des soirées entre amis tous les deux en tant que couple… je comprend pas ce que tu veux dire là.

-Bah… s'installer ensemble c'est hyper sérieux, c'est un cap important… tu es sûr de toi?

-Oh c'est ça qui te fait peur? Viens là.»

Thorin attira le petit blond contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. L'espace d'un instant Bilbon avait involontairement rappelé qu'il était si jeune, il avait eu l'air d'un petit garçon paniqué. Le brun lui caressa la joue en plongeant son regard dans le sien:

«-Oui je suis sûr de moi. Je t'aime et j'ai envie qu'on soit « chez nous » pas juste chez toi ou chez moi.

-Tu voudrais aller où?

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai juste pensé à ça toute la journée. J'en ai marre de me demander chaque jour si en rentrant du boulot je dois rentrer ici ou aller chez toi.

-Alors viens t'installer chez moi. Je suis déjà propriétaire et je n'ai franchement pas envie de devoir vendre l'appartement.

-Je comprend et je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé de toute façon. Mais je ne veux pas passer pour un profiteur.

-Tu n'es pas un profiteur, tu viens vivre avec l'homme que tu aime…

-C'est drôle, parfois tu fais vraiment jeune, mais parfois tu fais déjà tellement adulte… je ne m'y ferai jamais!

-Je t'aime Thorin, viens t'installer à l'appartement et on refera la décoration pour qu'elle nous corresponde à tous les deux.»

Thorin sourit tendrement et embrassa Bilbon. Il avait pensé qu'ils aborderaient simplement le sujet, mais pas qu'ils prendraient déjà une décision. Ils dînèrent tout en discutant de leur journée. Ensuite ils allèrent dans la chambre et firent l'amour avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Dès le lendemain Thorin commença à faire ses cartons. Thranduil semblait contrarié par ce changement mais le brun n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, sachant que son chat était une diva. Bilbon venait aider son homme tous les soirs à emballer ses affaires. Il n'y avait pas pensé avant que Thorin ne lui en parle, mais maintenant il avait vraiment hâte qu'ils vivent vraiment ensembles. Le brun l'embrassa fougueusement en l'allongeant sur le canapé:

«-On continuera plus tard!»

Il lui fit follement l'amour. Bilbon aimait vraiment le brun, ils avaient une complicité hors du commun. Ils se comprenaient même si Bilbon était encore jeune. L'adolescent se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Thorin, son corps musclé le rendait fou. Mais même sans le physique, Thorin était doué d'une gentillesse et d'une tendresse sans borne. Il était drôle et intelligent ce qui ajoutait aussi au charme.

* * *

Quelques jours après Thorin emménagea chez Bilbon. Thranduil alla bouder dans un coin, piquant la place de Smaug. Ce dernier battit joyeusement de la queue et s'allongea à côté de son panier, à même le sol sans avoir l'air plus dérangé que ça. À présent Smaug avait atteint sa taille adulte, il était énorme. Thranduil avait prit possession du panier du chien dès qu'il était entré dans l'appartement. Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, son chat était incorrigible. Il se tourna vers Bilbon et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le blondinet caressa les cheveux corbeau et admira le visage de son aîné. Il était plus amoureux que jamais. Il mêla sa langue à celle de Thorin avant de pousser un petit gémissement d'excitation. Le brun lui murmura:

«-J'ai très envie que tu me montre comment tu utilise ton joujou.

-Quoi?

-Je veux que tu te donne du plaisir seul devant moi. Ça m'exciterait vraiment beaucoup!

-Oh… mais… vraiment?

-Oh que oui.»

Bilbon rougit légèrement avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il attrapa une boite dans son armoire et revint dans le salon:

«-Tu veux qu'on se mette où?

-Dans la chambre.»

Ils allèrent donc dans la chambre. Bilbon se déshabilla après avoir fermé les rideaux et la porte. Il était rouge pivoine mais ouvrit sa boite. Thorin y vit un vibromasseur et une bouteille de lubrifiant.

Le brun était fasciné, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Bilbon puisse avoir ça chez lui la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Bilbon attrapa donc l'objet dans sa main, c'était ni plus ni moins qu'un gode bleu plutôt classique avec à sa base les touches pour contrôler la vitesse, les vibrations et la mise en action. Le petit blond se passa une main sur le visage:

«-Je dois faire comment?

-Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Ça va être difficile.

-Mais non.»

Bilbon ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant à fond. Il attrapa le lubrifiant et en badigeonna son jouet. Il l'alluma et se plaça sur le lit, il était plutôt embarrassé de devoir faire comme si Thorin n'était pas là alors qu'il sentait le regard brûlant du brun sur lui. Le blond ferma les yeux et décida de faire vraiment comme si il était seul, aidé par le silence absolu. Il se mit donc à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il alluma son gode et l'approcha doucement de son intimité. Bilbon se mordit la lèvre en faisant entrer l'objet en lui, par un drôle de hasard son jouet faisait exactement la même taille que le sexe de Thorin. Il gémit en attrapant son propre sexe et en commençant à bouger son poignet.

Thorin regardait ça avec beaucoup d'attention, Bilbon était absolument magnifique. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon maintenant. Le brun retira donc rapidement ses vêtements tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il commença à se toucher lui aussi, ce spectacle était absolument magnifique. Thorin avait tellement envie de participer, mais regarder était tout aussi excitant. Thorin n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir et d'excitation de toute sa vie. Il faisait aller et venir sa main sur son membre tout en dévorant des yeux son amant. Bilbon se donnait du plaisir sans complexe, poussant de petits gémissements qui donnaient à Thorin l'envie de se damner.

Bilbon se cambra le plus possible et appuya sur le bouton qui accélérait la vitesse. Il gémit le nom de son amant et lui demanda de participer. Bilbon voulait que son plaisir soit complet, que l'homme qu'il aimait lui apporte les caresses que seul lui pouvait prodiguer.

Bientôt il sentit une des grandes mains de Thorin sur ses fesses puis sur sa taille. Un baiser atterrit sur la cambrure de ses reins, faisant gémir un peu plus le blond. Thorin passa ensuite sa main sur ses fesses et accéléra encore le rythme du gode en appuyant sur le bouton. Bilbon gémit et le brun enfila un préservatif. Il caressa le dos de son amant avant d'entrer en lui en plus du sextoy. Bilbon poussa un cri de plaisir en se cambrant encore un peu plus.

Thorin ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, c'était si bon d'être en Bilbon, et de sentir le jouet vibrer contre son érection accentuait encore son plaisir. Il commença à bouger, attrapant le gode pour le faire bouger au même rythme que lui. Bilbon ne tarda pas à venir, c'était beaucoup trop d'un coup pour lui. Thorin retira le jouet et pilonna son amant jusqu'à venir à son tour. Il se laissa tomber à côté du petit blond et sourit en reprenant son souffle:

«-Seigneur il faut faire ça plus souvent!

-Je suis bien d'accord.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent épuisés.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard Thorin avait fini d'installer toutes ses affaires et ils avaient réfléchit à la nouvelle décoration. Les deux hommes étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, ils n'avaient plus qu'à mettre tout ça en œuvre. Le brun était content de pouvoir rentrer le soir en se disant qu'il partageait cet appartement avec son petit ami. Thorin s'approcha de Bilbon qui était en train de faire la cuisine, entièrement nu ce qui n'était pas déplaisant du tout aux yeux du brun, et embrassa sa nuque:

«-Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et Thorin mit la table. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, ils étaient heureux d'avoir leurs petites habitudes quotidiennes, leur routine pleine de tendresse. Le blond arriva et murmura à Thorin en lui mordillant l'oreille:

«-Ce soir c'est toi qui va essayer le jouet.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, cette fois tu vas te donner du plaisir pendant que moi je regarderai, et après, pour la première fois je vais te prendre. Tu me suppliera de te baiser encore plus fort!»

Thorin déglutit avec peine, il était déjà extrêmement dur dans son pantalon. Décidément le plus jeune n'arrêterait jamais de le surprendre. Depuis le début de leur relation Bilbon ne s'était jamais montré dominateur, mais le brun trouvait ça très sexy maintenant qu'il l'avait fait. Il hocha la tête et répondit d'une voix rauque:

«-Tout ce que tu voudra mon amour.

-Non, là je serai ton maître.

-On mangera plus tard!»

Thorin attira Bilbon dans la chambre, il était trop excité pour attendre. Décidément il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'ennuyer en vivant avec quelqu'un comme Bilbon.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _Je sais je suis sadique de finir comme ça sans vous donner plus de détail mais c'est ce qui est drôle ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic, laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :D_  
**


End file.
